


Детям до 18

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша приводит своих мальчиков в закрытый клуб, чтобы похвастаться.<br/>Небольшой БДСМ, ООС, кинки-сквики</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детям до 18

Закрытые клубы Лос-Анджелеса - это место где рай и ад смешиваются в обжигающем коктейле удовольствия и безумия.

Новички стыдливо прячут глаза, искоса наблюдая за оргиями, а завсегдатаи, такие как Миша Коллинз выставляют на показ свои трофеи.

Последнее приобретение Миши - два шикарных парня, которые прямо сейчас облизывали его член, соприкасаясь губами и языками.  
Миша сидел в кресле, потягивая шампанское, пока Джаред и Дженсен работали между его ног. Он обожал своих мальчиков, их накачанные тела, смазливые лица и, что самое главное, их бесстыдную порочность и покорность. Шоу, которое они устраивали прямо сейчас, заслуживало как минимум Оскара. Под жадные взгляды членов клуба они вылизывали его член, постанывая и выгибаясь, давая оценить в полной мере свои упругие попки, обтянутые черной кожей. Время от времени они начинали целоваться, зажимая между губами его головку.

Миша глухо застонал, давая парням понять, что он хочет больше. Джаред принялся посасывать его яички, пока Дженсен глубоко заглатывал член. Дженсен был несравненен в минете, он принимал член целиком, пропуская его в горло и постанывая от удовольствия. Этот стон отзывался дрожью по всему телу. Джаред щекотал языком его яички и иногда облизывал губы Дженсена, растянутые вокруг твердого ствола.

Публика истекала слюной и смазкой, наблюдая это зрелище. Большинство посетителей уже трахало друг друга, но некоторые не могли отвести взгляд, особенно когда Миша приказал парням раздеться и нагнул Дженсена через подлокотник кресла. Широко раздвинув его ноги и заставив прогнуться в пояснице, он вошел в него одним сильным движением. В то же время Джаред водил своим членом по губам Дженсена, размазывая по ним смазку. Дженсен стонал от удовольствия и пытался поймать губами член Джареда.

\- Давай, Джаред, не дразни его. Дженсен же так любит, когда его трахают с двух сторон, заполняя до предела.

Дженсен только громче застонал, когда Джаред резко вставил ему свой член по самые яйца. Он обхватил руками задницу Джареда, чтобы удержать равновесие, пока его трахали с двух сторон. Чуть привыкнув к ритму толчков, он скользнул пальцами между ягодиц Джареда, поглаживая его заранее смазанный и подготовленный анус.

\- Да, детка, оох... Трахни меня, ммм... Дженс, пожалуйста, - Джаред раздвинул ноги и покачивал бедрами, пытаясь насадиться на его пальцы.

Миша хмыкнул и, не прекращая толкаться в задницу Дженсена, передал ему вибратор, один из тех, что лежали на столике рядом с креслом.

Дженсен заменил свои пальцы вибратором и включил его сразу на вторую мощность, продолжая сосать член Джареда.

Миша наслаждался стонами Джареда и продолжал трахать Дженсена, то вбиваясь глубоко, то выходя полностью. Он смотрел, как его член скользит в этой растянутой заднице, и поглаживал пальцами края идеально круглого, не закрывающегося ануса. Решив, что одного его члена мало для этой жадной дырки, он вставил сразу два пальца и одновременно с этим толкнулся внутрь. Дженсен заскулил и начал быстрее двигать вибратором в заднице Джареда.

\- Давай, детка, кончи для меня, - Миша шлепнул Дженсена по ягодице и повернул пальцы внутри.

Получив разрешение хозяина, Дженсен кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Его задница сжималась вокруг мишиного члена, а руки ослабли, и он отпустил вибратор, который вскоре выскользнул с хлюпающим звуком. Джаред вынул свой член из его рта и, сделав несколько движений рукой, забрызгал его лицо спермой.

Миша, почувствовав приближение оргазма, схватил Джареда за волосы и приблизил его лицо к заднице Дженсена. После нескольких сильных толчков, он вынул свой член из растраханной дырки и вставил его Джареду в рот, кончая в него. Джаред высосал сперму до последней капли, но не стал проглатывать ее. Вместо этого он склонился к лицу Дженсена и влил эту вязкую жидкость ему в рот.

Миша довольно потрепал своих мальчиков по волосам и взял еще один бокал шампанского.

Пока Джаред слизывал сперму с лица и живота Дженсена, Миша оглядел комнату вокруг и, получив одобрительные улыбки и жесты от своих знакомых, поднял бокал за своих мальчиков. Джеи явно были его лучшим приобретением.

***

Закрытые клубы Лос-Анджелеса это место, куда вы мечтаете и боитесь попасть. Основное блюдо этого заведения - порок и любовь, приправленные болью, наслаждением и азартом. Для Миши Коллинза эти клубы еще недавно были личной Меккой, но, найдя своих идеальных партнеров, он решил организовать собственный клуб, только для них троих.


End file.
